Sin esperar más
by Ikana Katsuragi
Summary: Touya Kinomoto y Yukito Tsukishiro salen en la noche... hacía tiempo que no se veían, solo falta ver que pasa...


(A/N: Leer... si les aburre a los 4 párrafos... dejar de leer... yaoi... me encanta... lo dedico a Tsukishiro-chan que fue la que me inició en esto... jaja...)  
  
*********************************************  
  
Acordaron verse el sábado en la noche. Ninguno de los dos tenía tema alguno que tratar, pero sabían perfectamente que más que hablar de un asunto era la necesidad de verse, aunque ninguno lo expresó. Touya era un chico alto, bien parecido, varonil y cuerpo atlético. Yukito, en cambio, parecía que su débil cuerpo se desplomaría en cualquier momento, pero su sonrisa, fino rostro y carisma singular lo hacían especial. Ambos cursaban 2º semestre en la universidad y tenían mucho tiempo de ser amigos. Pero había algo más que los unía, era obviamente el poder mágico de Sakura, dueña de Yue y hermana de Touya, y ese poder era demasiado fuerte para dejar pasarlo desapercibido.  
  
-¿Vas a salir? – dijo Sakura  
  
-Sí, ¿por qué? Nunca preguntas –respondió Touya  
  
-Sabes que hoy te toca hacer la cena  
  
-¿Y qué? Tú eres la única que va a estar aquí, papá regresa hasta tarde.  
  
-¿No va a venir? Qué lástima... mmm... y ¿a dónde vas?  
  
-Qué te importa  
  
-¿Con quién? ¿Con Yukito?  
  
-Pues con quién más  
  
-¿Puedo ir?  
  
-No  
  
-Hmmm -_-! Bueno, de todos modos tengo mucha tarea.  
  
Touya ignoró la última frase y salió con prisa. Luego se empezó a calmar y caminó lentamente. Pensaba en que hacía tiempo que no veía a Yukito, las largas horas de clase y tareas eran suficientes para mantenerlo ocupado, sumándole sus tareas domésticas, y la vigilancia sobre Sakura, resultaban realmente exhaustivo. Pero si era necesario esperar para ver a su amigo, lo haría con gusto.  
  
Pensaba en qué le diría, no tenía una buena excusa, sería muy obvio concretar una cita sólo para verse. Por fin decidió hablar de Sakura, un tema general y a Yukito le gusta platicar acerca de ella. Quizá comentaría lo de Li, y de cómo Sakura está como tonta estos días. Sí, era un buen pretexto.  
  
El sábado en la noche la gente no suele aburrirse, siempre hay un lugar a dónde ir, y generalmente nadie hace responsabilidades (a excepción de Sakura). Todos salían a divertirse, los niños concurrían una fuente de helados, y los jóvenes un bar cercano a la estación. Touya frecuentaba ese lugar, pero iba solo. Pensaba que llevar a Yukito era como ponerlo en la boca del lobo, y él no quería hacerle daño... nunca.  
  
-Es un complejo que tienes – dijo Yukito mientras caminaban rumbo a un restaurante, pero no me molestaré en quitártelo.  
  
-¿Qué? ¿El de Sakura? Nah.  
  
Yukito giró la cabeza un poco para mirar a Touya de reojo, era como si con la mirada pudiera leer la mente del otro y responder las preguntas en su cabeza. A Touya le molestaba esa costumbre de Yukito, lo ponía nervioso.  
  
Charlaron sobre el tema preparado y comieron cada quién sus abundantes y necesarias raciones y caminaron hacia el parque central.  
  
-Sabes algo Touya – dijo Yuki rompiendo el silencio que llevaba más de 10 minutos –a mí también me dio gusto verte, a decir verdad, creo que te extrañé.  
  
Touya se detuvo y Yukito se sobresaltó, no esperaba esa reacción, y caminó hacia él. Sus ojos color miel se abrieron con asombro y luego se relajaron con ternura. Parecía que Touya quería llorar, pero no lo hizo, irguió su cabeza sin mirar a Yuki. Por la cabeza de Touya pasaban muchas cosas. No lo quería ver, este encuentro había resultado incómodo por el hecho de tener que seguir guardando ese secreto relacionado a ellos, sabía que se alegraba tanto de ver a Yuki, pero ese confuso sentimiento le provocaba cierta vergüenza. Parecía que estaba a punto de decir algo, pero en vez de eso apresuró el paso sin decir nada. Después se detuvo. Yukito no se movió de lugar, estaba consternado y ya sabía de lo que se trataba porque el también lo sentía, pero conocía perfectamente a Touya y no doblegaría su dignidad ante el deseo.  
  
Pasaron 2 minutos de oscuridad y viento. Silencio. Yukito pensaba en correr tras él si daba un paso más. En cambio Touya daría la vuelta si Yukito se aproximaba. Terrible dilema ¿no? No se trataba de explicar lo que sentía Touya, era demasiado "humano" para que Yuki lo entendiera, y no quería que su amistad se rompiera. Por fin hubo un movimiento. Yue apareció del cuerpo de Yukito a la fuerza y habló en voz alta, reprendiendo a Touya.  
  
-Te ves patético.  
  
Touya apretó los puños y rechinó los dientes. "¿Qué demonios le importa a este tipo lo que me pasa? No tiene derecho a meterse en mis asuntos" pensó.  
  
-Me importa mucho lo que le pasa a mi alter ego, y siento que merece una explicación de por qué te estás portando así –respondió Yue luego de adivinar sus pensamientos –pero no tiene caso seguir con este drama, sabes que llegaste a un punto en que es imposible continuar siendo amigo de él mientras ocultes lo que sientes.  
  
-Estoy... confundido...  
  
-Entonces aclara tus pensamientos o despídete de él. Creo que eres demasiado cobarde para confesar que tú...  
  
-¡Cállate! –el rostro de Touya estaba alterado, caliente y se notaba que estaba furioso, tenía miedo, odio y desesperación a la vez, y los consejos de Yue era lo último que esperaba de ayuda -¡No tienes idea de lo que he pasado! ¡Tanto tiempo! ¡No es magia! -¡Yo no soy guardián! ¡Soy un ser humano y tengo derecho de sentirme así! ¡Es mi problema! ¡Tú qué sabes de sentimientos, ni siquiera puedes sentir compasión por una niña! ¡Y luego vienes a decirme que soy un cobarde! Yo no quiero herir a Yuki... Lo herirás si no se lo dices... - Yue disfrutaba de estas peleas con Touya y de cómo se enfadaba.  
  
-Mientes. Maldito seas, lo haces a propósito.  
  
Y era verdad. Yue sonrió maliciosamente y dijo bajo su respiración "Eres un tonto". Luego desapareció dejando en su lugar a Yukito. Yue había logrado su objetivo, porque Yuki había escuchado todo (es mentira que Yuki no sabe nada de las cartas Clow).  
  
Touya quedó paralizado. Ya no habría marcha atrás. Era ahora o nunca. Sintió un vuelco en el estómago, nunca había estado... ¿enamorado?. Sí, esa era la palabra que describía la sensación que nacía cuando contemplaba a Yuki. Estaba enamorado del chico que esperaba frente a él.  
  
No pudo decir nada. Dio media vuelta y se fue corriendo. Yuki sabía a dónde iba, pues era demasiado como para seguir cargando ese pensamiento. Y luego que Touya desapareció entre el bosque murmuró lentamente.  
  
"Mi querido Touya, sé que jamás serás capaz de decirlo, pero aunque escapes y lo niegues, siempre sabré donde estás para ayudarte, te amo."  
  
Y ahí, justo donde lo había predicho, estaba sentado en el pórtico de la casa de Yuki. Touya tenía la cabeza hundida entre las manos, sollozando calladamente. Levantó la mirada para ver a Yuki que ahora estaba hincado frente a él.  
  
- No tienes que decirlo si tú no quieres –dijo Yuki mientras tomaba las manos de Touya delicadamente y besaba su frente, luego tomó su cabeza firmemente y se acercó para decirle al oído –yo tampoco quiero decirlo pero no puedo ocultarlo, y sabes a qué me refiero.  
  
Al fin Touya reaccionó. Le era divertido ver a Yuki por encima de él. Sonrió y le pasó por la mano por el cabello que caía sobre su frente, mientras lo atraía de nuevo hacia él. Se besaron. Y su beso fue largo, sencillo, con los ojos cerrados. Ambos temblaban de la emoción, no sabían que hacer, pero estar así se sentía tan bien, que no querían separarse nunca. Pero hacía frío y tarde o temprano tendrían que entrar a la casa. Touya apartó despacio el cuerpo de Yuki que ahora se abalanzaba sobre él. Su cerebro iba demasiado rápido. Debía controlarse "no lo debo herir, no lo debo herir" pensaba. Pero ahora era inútil pensar en control, sus emociones eran caballos sueltos, y a Yukito lo deseaba cada vez más y más.  
  
Por suerte no había nadie en casa de Yukito, de no ser así sería muy vergonzoso encontrar a dos hombres besándose y acariciándose en las escaleras de la entrada, porque no resistieron ni siquiera para subir a la habitación y amarse tranquilamente.  
  
.........................  
  
Yuki –dijo Touya mientras mordía suavemente la oreja de su compañero –debo ser un idiota para no haberme dado cuenta de lo que sentía por ti.  
  
Las tiernas caricias estaban avanzando e incrementándose en grado, y Touya miró a Yukito a los ojos  
  
-Te amo Yuki.  
  
Esta vez, la frase fue seguida de un potente beso donde Touya podía sentir con la lengua el dulce paladar de Yuki y se mordían mutuamente los labios, Yuki bañaba con su aliento el cuello de Touya, saboreándolo. Respiraba agitadamente, y se podía ver un velo de vapor que salía de los dos cuerpos que se frotaban. Y las ropas empezaron a molestarles. No fue obstáculo, por que en menos de un minuto, quedaron despojados de toda prenda y quedó al descubierto la prueba de su excitación.  
  
Se amaban sin complejos, sin inhibiciones, cada uno hacía lo posible para que el otro sintiera placer. Yukito pensaba que no podría más, Touya ardía en lujuria. Por eso sólo pasaba una cosa por su cabeza: hacerle el amor.  
  
Y así lo hizo. Yukito no se molestó, al contrario, disfrutaba lo doloroso que resultaba ser penetrado, sentir que Touya habitaba en él, sentir que eran uno solo, que exploraba sus deseos más sórdidos e íntimos y quiso que nunca parara, que nunca dejara de amarlo, que estuviese así para siempre...  
  
Aunque nunca había experimentado una relación sexual, Yukito sabía que su cuerpo llegaba a distintos estratos de excitación, y en el cuerpo de Touya pasaba lo mismo, que ahora, empujaba con más fuerza. Cuando Yuki se percató que algo pasaría pronto, su vista se empezó a nublar y entre gemidos, quejas y movimientos rítmicos, se separó de este mundo soltando todos sus sentidos cuando llegó el orgasmo y todo quedó en blanco. No se dio cuenta siquiera que Touya aún no estaba satisfecho, y continuaba más aceleradamente con la copulación. Estaba lastimando a Yuki pero ya no podía controlarse. Entonces Yukito reaccionó ante la eyaculación de Touya y ambos se retorcieron y gritaron de placer. Ahora los dos estaban en un estado emocional tan perfecto que era imposible tener una noción de espacio y tiempo...  
  
Yukito yacía a un lado de su amante con los ojos entreabiertos, murmurando algo exhalando e inhalando profundamente. Touya intentó ponerse de pie, pero parecía que había llegado muy lejos, estaba mareado, y no le funcionaba el oído, perdió el equilibrio y cayó de nuevo junto a Yuki, quien ahora estaba dormido.  
  
Se resolvió después de un rato y con esfuerzo logró llevar el cuerpo empapado y desfallecido de Yukito a la habitación, donde lo recostó y lo cubrió con frazadas. Le besó la frente y le acarició el cabello. Se vistió y se sentó a la orilla de la cama, contemplando a la criatura que momentos antes había sido suya completamente, veló a Yuki por una hora, y luego cayó dormido a su lado...  
  
..........................  
  
Ya había amanecido cuando Yukito se despertó. Se movió lentamente para no despertar a Touya y aprovechó para vestirse. Esperó a que su ángel despertara, pero parecía muy agotado para que éste lo hiciera, así que se inclinó para susurrarle al oído.  
  
-Valió la pena esperar tanto tiempo, ¿no crees?  
  
Touya abrió los ojos y se incorporó, mirando a Yuki con ternura, mientras el otro sonreía divertido. Yuki tomó la cabeza de Touya y lo apretó contra su pecho acariciándole el cabello, Touya sonrió y lo abrazó por la cintura, y se quedaron así meciéndose ligeramente como en un arrullo. Luego dijeron para sí: "Lo que sea necesario..." y se volvieron a besar.  
  
**********************************************  
  
***Awww!!! Mi primer fic T+Y de Sakura... el primero de mi existencia... Tsukishiro-chan espero que lo leas... porque no lo encontré en tu website...**** 


End file.
